


All you had to do was Stay

by shadowfighter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowfighter/pseuds/shadowfighter
Summary: Hinata never stayed.A prequel to But I think that it’s best if we both stay + what really happened to the fist fight
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Kudos: 9
Collections: Haikyuu x Taylor Swift Week 2020





	All you had to do was Stay

_People like you always want back the love they gave away_

_And people like me wanna believe you when you say you've changed_

You were annoying. With your loud voice and with your orange hair, I knew you would be an attention-getter.

And maybe it was because of those traits that’s why you can’t help not getting any attention.

Even I was fooled by your shining personality, that it was already too late to realize that I am drowning.

But you can’t save me, no you can’t stay.

One attention was never enough.

We never had a proper label that’s why I knew I had no reason to be angry at you. But you gave me hopes and attention, I can’t help it.

I thought I was the only one, turns out you were doing that to everyone.

I told you the moment we were confronting each other, that you should stop that.

You’re giving hopes to someone you can’t even commit to.

You’re making us love you without any assurance you would love us back.

It’s definitely annoying.

_The more I think about it now the less I know_

_All I know is that you drove us off the road_

That’s why I was glad when Kuroo happened.

At least I wouldn’t have to deal with you again. We could be friends but now I know I won’t drown into you again.

Now the only thing I know is that you drive us into you, but you are also the one that drives us off of you.

_Stay, hey, all you had to do was stay_

_Had me in the palm of your hand_

_Then, why'd you had to go and lock me out when I let you in_

Months ago, I would be someone begging you to stay with me.

To understand my shitty personality.

To accept me.

To love me.

You can control me in many ways that one, only if stayed.

I was willing to be your victim.

But you never stayed.

I can still hear how you told me you can’t be with someone like me.

Questions bombarding my mind, asking things I never thought I’d ask.

Was it my fault?

Maybe because I am like this.

Maybe because I am such a jerk.

And things like that.

Because if it wasn’t the case, then why’d you have to lock me out when I let you in my life.

I let my guard down just for you to come through.

_Here you are now, calling me up, but I don't know what to say_

_I've been picking up the pieces of the mess you made_

After a month of us breaking apart. I was caught off guard to see you joining us practicing at the third gym.

Why are you even here?

What for?

What I even hated the most was how you were acting like were fine.

You are way too optimistic for your own good, I hope you don’t drown in your toxic positivity.

I don’t want to do anything with you right now.

I’m still in pieces and seeing how you’re fine makes it harder for me to mend.

_People like you always want back the love they pushed aside_

_But people like me are gone forever when you say goodbye_

When we were alone and you had the chance to talk to me — I’m still caught off guard — I was shocked that you were sorry and apologizing.

It’s natural for people who’d done wrong to you, to apologize.

But what you caused me was beyond any apology.

I need time.

I need to stay away from you.

Or else I’d drown into those amber eyes again, wishing I would be the reason why you want to stay.

But I know I am not.

_Stay, hey, now you say you want it_

_Back now that it's just too late_

_Well could've been easy_

_All you had to do was stay_

I wanted to get away from you, and I was almost once again caught by your flame, when you said you wanted to try us.

I was on the verge of agreeing and getting fooled once again.

But I saw him. When we were talking I saw him.

He was gazing at me, at us. Your back was faced into him, so you wouldn’t know.

He was a saving grace at that moment.

He was my wake up call.

He came and that’s when I knew I’d never get lost in your eyes again.

_But you’re a complete idiot and you are doing that again._

When I saw Kageyama entering the gym , face crunched up into annoyance. I knew it had something to do with you.

I don’t know what happened, but I know that you are repeating the same mistakes you did to me.

You are once again running away.

You can’t really stay at one place, can you?

I marched up into Kageyama and he immediately told me ‘he was not in the mood’

But I was.

“You’ll lose him to Kenma if you keep being such an egoistical king.” I told him and he was already throwing me deadly glares. I continued nonetheless.

I may be a jerk, but I know how much they have been pining over each other.

Even before, when Hinata was beside me, I can feel how his attention diverts at the name of him.

The main reason why he can’t stay.

But with what they are doing, they are going to drift away in a matter of time.

“WHAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW?”

“I know that you’ll never get him with that attitude of yours.”

“You’ll never get him…”

“You’ll never—“ and that’s when he snapped.

I was greeted with a fist in my face, and then we were already fighting.

How annoying, I was only trying to help him but he was acting on impulse again.

How dare he.

“KAGEYAMAAA STOP!” Hinata screamed and pulled him back away from me. He was still shooting daggers at me and I didn’t back down.

I was annoyed and mad because of that fight.

But in the back of my mind I was wishing for them to confess already. Because it’s really annoying and tiring at how they are pulling other people around into their business.

_All you have to do is stay_

_Have him in the palm of your hand_

I am annoyed at you for what has happened to us.

But nonetheless I wish for you to realize that staying — and not running away — is the best decision he’ll ever make.

I watched Hinata as he pulled Kageyama by the hem of his shirt and they were out of our sight in just a matter of seconds.

_So don’t lock him out, cause he let you in. Stay_

I secretly wished for you to not make the same mistake you did to me.

The King was no better than him, I hoped that the knuckle I planted in his face woke him up.

_They really are idiots_

“What’s making my Kei smile,” I was out of my thoughts the moment I heard Kuroo. He was beside me, hands on chest, glaring at me like he’s seen a ghost.

I frowned again. “None of your business.”

“Aww come on,” he was using his puppy eyes to make me tell him. But I’m not telling him.

I’ll look like a very nice person, and that’s the last thing I want to be right now.

_Stay, hey, now you say you want it  
But you know it was never too late_

“Hey isn’t that shrimpy and your team’s setter,” he said pointing at the two persons across the road.

I secretly smiled.

Finally.

They were walking, and they never saw us. But I saw the smile on both of their faces and their hands intertwined.

Hinata stayed.

Not with me.

But at least now he stayed.

_See, it’s that easy  
All you had to do was stay_

“Feeling proud?” Kuroo snaked his arm around my waist and I flinched at the sudden display of affection.

“No. Glad I finally don’t have to deal with their stupidity again,” I said as I slapped his arm around my waist, causing him to frown and act like a sulky kid.

_All you had to do was stay_

We never happened.

But I’m glad we never did.

Because I get to stay with the man that will stay.

And you get your own too.

_See, all you had to do was stay._


End file.
